The invention relates to a dual-function exerciser that exercises muscles and muscle groups in both the upper and lower body.
A conventional treading exerciser includes a treading platform, a continuous tread that extends around the platform, an upright frame that extends upwardly from a front end of the platform, a control panel mounted on a top portion of the upright frame, and a pair of fixed handles disposed on opposite sides of the control panel.
Some treading exercises include upper body exercise components that attempt to simulate various activities such as running, cross-country skiing, and others. These prior devices have numerous disadvantages that fail to exercise the muscle groups of the chest and abdomen or do so in an unnatural movement. Other devices are impractical to manufacture or difficult to maintain.